


Dried up, Tied, and Dead to the World

by skeleton_high



Series: Kylux Fics [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hux is Not Nice, Jealousy, Kylo isn't okay, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Hux, Murder, None of these things are done by Hux don't worry, Oh my the hate you will have against him is extreme, Prostitue Kylo, Protective Hux, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, You will hate Snoke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2002-06-01
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeleton_high/pseuds/skeleton_high
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendol Hux is the boss of one of the most dangerous mafias in the city. Kylo Ren is a prostitute. With Hux, Kylo feels safe. With Kylo, Hux doesn’t feel lonely anymore.</p>
<p>The Mafia AU nobody asked for. Read the tags. Please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angel with the scabbed wings

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native languageso if you find any mistake, tell me!  
> I hope you enjoy the fic!

The bar was silent. It was late and most of the tables were empty. The lights were low and the stairs that lead the way to the basement exit only revealed a closed door. Two men were sitting in the counter, drinking vodka as if it was water, without talking. The light flickered. The bartender smoked a cigarette while reading the newspaper. It seemed like that depressing bar couldn’t be more dark when suddenly, a shot fired. It was loud and the three people raised their heads in surprise. The look in the eyes of the bartender seemed like if he had expected it to happen though. In the corner of the bar, a red haired man was standing, a gun in his hand, smoke coming out of it. In his mouth, a cigarette, and the body in the floor began to stain it red.

-Mitaka!

A man jumped suddenly at the other man’s shout. He was sitting in a table with another two people, and the look in his face screamed fear.

-Yes sir? -his voice trembled as he stood from the table.

-Take out the trash.

Mitaka didn’t hesitate to get out his phone and quickly take care of the issue. His hands shook with nerves but his voice didn’t break when he asked for men to come and clean the mess.

-You had to kill him.

A blonde woman sighed while the red haired man sat by her side, just where Mitaka had been. He passed his finger through his hair and put the gun down in the table.

-He was being annoying. You know I don’t like these kind of guys, Phasma. He wasn’t anyone important anyway.

-If it wasn’t because you own the bar I’m sure you wouldn’t be so relaxed. It’s the fifth this week, Hux, and it’s thursday.

Hux let a bothered noised and threw his cigarette into the pool of blood, just to lit another one and take a long drag. Phasma watched him but she didn’t say nothing more. A blond boy was sitting by her side quietly. He wasn’t shocked.

-Now you two listen to me. We have already half of the city in our hands. I won’t respond to Snoke, I don’t care how much power he has, or how much threats he sends. I won’t give up what my father built. I will follow his steps, Tarkin’s steps, even Palpatine’s. But I won’t bend over a table like a whore and let Snoke take whatever he wants. Okay? So, what we are going to do is, Thanission you-

A loud noise cut Hux. The door of the basement opened abruptly and a person walked down the stairs. It was a man. He wore heels, black heels, and leather high-waisted red pants. His croptop was black as the heels. It was obvious that the man was built. His hair was raven, long wavy and it looked absolutely flawless. He looked young, too young to be in a place like that. However, he walked with confidence to the counter and sat, ordering a drink.

Hux was angry. He didn’t like to be interrupted, and if that young man didn’t know who he was, he was going to learn it now. Phasma noticed the hatred in Hux’s stare and before he got up and put that man in his place, she stopped him grabbing his left arm.

-Hux stop. Killing that boy won’t change anything. He’s a whore, leave him alone. I know him and trust me, he’s not a threat. Just annoying. I bet you anything he will get out in five minutes with one of those men.

Hux stopped and sighed. Phasma always made him think twice before doing something stupid. As she said, killing the boy wouldn’t make anything better, but he couldn’t avoid feeling angry at that man.

However, he continued talking, discussing the business with Phasma while Mitaka and the other boy, Thanission cleaned the body. But he couldn’t stop looking at the man and how he flirted with the bartender shamelessly. He laughed and his smile was bright, but fake. Hux noticed a scar in his shoulder and he couldn’t help but think it was beautiful. It was almost faded, but the red mark was stood out in the pale skin. He didn’t know how much time passed until Phasma brought him back to the reality.

-Hux, are you okay?

-Yes I just… -he didn’t seem to find the right words- who is he? You said you know him.

Phasma smirked with sudden interest. Hux was still looking at the man.

-Oh, why do you want to know who is he?

Hux turned to Phasma and looked at her eyes. He wasn’t up to games.

-You know I don’t have interest in whores. I just want to know his name and how the fuck can he be standing here as if a dead body was the most normal thing in the world.

Phasma giggled and shook her head slightly. Hux unexpected interest amused her.

-He calls himself Kylo Ren. I’ve known him years, and I have to say that his clients speak very highly about him. So if you-

-No Phasma, I don’t want to fuck him.

As he said that, he noticed how the bartender and Kylo had disappeared in the storage room. He felt something strange, but he didn’t give it much importance.

-Whatever. He’s really good. You should talk to him. He’s pretty smart too. You two would make a good couple.

Hux made a disgusted noise and waved it off with his hand.

-Phasma, if you want me to find some one please don’t pair me up with you hooker friends.

She laughed and threw a smile at Hux who rolled his eyes.

-You can’t be serious.

-He’s legal. Not that you would care, but he’s twenty-five.

Hux sighed and lit up another cigarette.

-Hux, I’m serious. He clearly got your attention. I don’t see why you don’t want to do it.

-I won’t talk with him ever Phasma. Don’t even try to tell him to come look after me or you know what will I do. And you are going to be the one to clean the mess up.

Phasma didn’t add anything more. Hux took a long drag as he watched Kylo walk out of the storage room, all his clothes flawless and his hair in perfect conditions.

 

* * *

 

-Phasma told me your name is Kylo.

Hux stood in the dark looking at Kylo deeply. He was sitting in the curb of the street, smoking a cigarette. His lips closed perfectly around it and the way he let the smoke out, made Hux feel strange things again.

-That’s my name.

Kylo turned around and looked at Hux. His eyes were bigger now that they were close. For a moment, Hux didn’t know what to say.

-Do you need something?

Kylo’s voice was soft but deep. He invited Hux to sit by his side with his head. Hux accepted the silent invitation and sat besides Kylo. The street was completely empty.

-I want to know what are you doing here.

Kylo smirked and combed his hair back with his long fingers.

-What do you think I do for a living, Hux?

Carefully, Hux closed his fist around the gun he wore below his coat, ensuring that Kylo didn’t notice it. The fact that Kylo knew his name put him in a dangerous position.

-Why do you know my name?

Kylo laughed softly and took another drag of his cigarette. Hux noticed that his nails were painted black.

-I know what you're thinking. That I'm with Snoke or something like that. Don't worry -he said, sliding his free hand down Hux’s thigh- I'm certainly not.

Hux felt the touch in his thigh and pulled away quickly.

-I don't have sex with whores.

Kylo frowned and took a fast drag before asking Hux with an annoyed voice.

-Then why are you here?

Hux sighed and took out another cigarette, letting go the gun. He didn't have the patience to deal with an angry hooker right now. But when he searched for the lighter in the insides of his coat, he couldn't find it. The night was going worse every minute that passed. He couldn't even light the damn cigarette.

-You want fire?

Kylo held a lighter just in from of him, the fire flaming red, illuminating the dark night. Slowly and not trusting Kylo at all, Hux put the cigarette between his lips and let Kylo lit it. Closely, Hux admired his face. He wasn't going to lie, Kylo was gorgeous. His dark freckles were everywhere and his large nose only added something unique to his face.

-May I ask you something?

Hux nodded.

-What do you do for a living?

That question took him as a surprise. He expected Kylo to know who he was at that point.

-Brendol Hux, doesn’t that ring a bell for you?

-I meant how is it that you can get away with anything you want. You’ve never been caught?

Hux sighed once again. Kylo was stupider than he thought.

-If we get caught, I don’t go to prison. All the illegal stuff is by the name of others. I’m the one who gets the money though. So don’t try to sell me to the police or something. You’d only achieve to get arrested for prostitution.

-Don’t worry I’m not that stupid.

Hux doubted that. Kylo got up and without saying goodbye he walked away. Hux just saw him going, disappearing through the shadows of the street. Somehow, he felt a strange emptiness left in his chest.

 

* * *

 

The next time Hux saw Kylo, it was completely an accident. It was dark and Hux walked to the bar as every other night. The first thing he listened was a scream. It wasn't strange to hear screams in that part of the city, but there was something familiar, something Hux couldn't figure out. Curious, he stopped his path and turned around, trying to know where the scream had come from. It didn't take much to hear another, and this time, Hux found the track. As he approached the place, the screams were louder and louder. A man was shouting ‘no’ and ‘stop’. Hux was surprised when, as he turned the corner of the street, found Kylo pushed against a wall, with a man taller than him trying to rape him.

All happened fast. Faster than Hux would have liked. But in a second, Hux had his gun in his hand and the next moment the firing of it sounded loud in the middle of the night.

The man fell immediately and Kylo stilled against the wall, shaking. Hux breathed raggedly, and he couldn't take his eyes away of Kylo’s hair. It was stained red, blood everywhere.

Kylo couldn’t stop shaking. And Hux couldn’t stop staring at his back. His clothes were messed up and he could see that pale skin peppered with freckles.

He couldn't tell how much time passed until he could breath normally again. Kylo slid onto the ground, his knees trembling and his hand at his sides. Hux could see a trail of blood, little, but it was there. The gun was still in his hand and it felt hot to the touch. Hux had never enjoyed murdering someone this much before. And that made his heart jump.

The sound of crying made him look down, where Kylo was hidding his face between his hands.

-Are you okay?

Kylo nodded slowly without taking his hands away. Hux frowned and put the gun down. Quickly, he called Phasma, telling her where he was. She would be there soon, the bar was near the street after all. No one had to hear about this. Kylo was still crying in the floor, silently. It was cold and all of his body shaked. Hux didn't know why did he do that. It wasn't his usual self. He wasn't a fucking hero. He didn't go around acting like some sort of people’s defensor. He wasn't like that at all.

-You should stop crying, everybody is going to hear you.

-As if your gun wasn't fucking loud -said Kylo between sobs. Hux flinched. Kylo couldn't stop being annoying even if he had just killed a man for him.

-You should be grateful I was around.

Kylo didn't answer. As the silence continued, Hux sighed and sat besides Kylo.

-Do you want one? -asked Hux, offering a cigarette.

Kylo didn't answer again. Hux tried to reach out for him but the moment his hand touched his shoulder, Kylo jumped away from him, looking like a scared child. That made Hux feel sad somehow. Looking at those big brown eyes, now with smeared mascara all over them, moved his heart. But he put those thoughts away quickly. There was no need for such feelings.

-Kylo, it's okay. I just asked if you wanted a cigarette.

Kylo still looked afraid, but he had moved nearer to Hux.

-I’m not going to hurt you.

With those words, Kylo nodded slowly and let Hux put a cigarette between his lips. This time it was him who lit it.

-Do you know Phasma, right?

Kylo nodded again, a flick of hopefulness sparking in his eyes.

-She's going to be here in a moment. She's going to take care of the body and help you to get out from here.

Hux looked around. Nobody was in sight. Kylo was still shaking, softer, but it didn't look well. Hux sighed, annoyed, as he got up. He had work to do and if he stayed it would be more time wasted. Kylo looked at him from the ground, those big eyes filled with tears. He didn't think much when he removed his coat and put it over Kylo’s shoulders.

-Keep it, it's cold.

He could feel Kylo’s stare as he walked away.


	2. Killing strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Kylo bond. Mitaka has an offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Here's chapter two, enjoy! -English is not my first language-

-What the fuck are you doing in here!?

Hux was standing in his doorstep. Kylo was right in front of him, holding a paper bag with a big smile on his face. The last thing Hux expected, was Kylo coming to visit him a Sunday at 4am.

Kylo looked at him with those big brown eyes, like if he was a puppy. Hux couldn't believe it. How the hell had Kylo found his address?

-I just wanted to say thank you. No need to be defensive, Hux. -said Kylo, frowning slightly.

-Yes, there's plenty of reasons for me to be defensive, first of all, how did you know where I live?

-Well, when Phasma arrived she took me home and told me your address. She said I may… I may come to say thanks. For yesterday. And give you this.

Kylo held the paper bag right in front of Hux’s face, wiggling it playfully.

‘Phasma, of course’

-Look, you have apologized now so why don’t you go fuck some old man or something. I’m sure you are busy.

Kylo looked amused. He got closer and Hux frowned even more. That man was annoying.

-Not as much as you are. I bet that there will be a car downstairs in a few minutes ready to pick you up.

How did a common whore know all of that? Maybe he was indeed a spy, Phasma was a cover, he needed a gun, where was the fucking gun, how-

-I am not a spy. I already told you. Phasma told me that too.

-Phasma is puts too much trust in strangers -complained Hux. Somehow, Kylo transmitted a calm feeling. But then again, he wouldn’t trust a whore.

-Well, she said I was her little brother. I’m not a stranger to her. -said Kylo pouting.

-Well, Phasma never mentioned you as her little brother. More like a common whore.

-Hey! I’m not a common whore! Anyone who is into this knows me.

Hux let a sarcastic laugh and tried to close the door, but Kylo’s foot kept him from closing it.

-At least let me in. I want to thank you properly for all the inconvenience.

Sihing, Hux opened the door fully and turned into the apartment, expecting Kylo to follow him. When he heard the door closing, Hux was already opening his favourite whiskey bottle. He was going to need it. Kylo wandered through the apartment with curious eyes. Hux’s living room was big, indeed, but not something that should impress Kylo much. After all, nobody needed to suspect anything. With a glass filled with alcohol, he made his way to a large sofa in the middle of the room. Behind him, a picture window showed the city and the full moon that was shining in the sky. Perks of living in a penthouse. Kylo followed and sat in the same sofa, close to Hux. Closer than what he’d like.

-You have a nice house. -said Kylo, still looking around- I like how clean is the kitchen, do you have people to come cleaning this? To be honest I don’t imagine people living here, is like one of this super expensive penthouses you find in-

-Cut the crap Kylo and now tell me what you really want. Or leave. That’s my favourite option. And don’t look so impressed, you cannot live in worse conditions, you said it yourself, the famous whore you are.

-You’d be surprised. I don’t exactly live in the nice part of the city -giggled Kylo. Hux found that annoying. But then again, everything about that man was. 

-Any way, I’ve come to thank you, as I said before. I got you something.

While Kylo was talking, he opened the white paper bag he had carried all that time. Hux watched slightly curious about what could be the gift. 

-It’s not much but I hope you appreciate it. Phasma told me you enjoyed art.

Kylo handled him a piece of paper, carefully folded. Without expecting much, Hux opened it, unfolding the paper with his slender fingers, only to find himself. A sketch of his face. A very flattering portrait. It was beautiful, dark and smokey, the eyes capturing his essence. Hux was speechless. He couldn’t think of anything to say. He just stared at the drawing with his mouth slightly open.

-Are you okay? 

Kylo’s words got him out of the trance, making his heart jumping a bit. He shook his head and looked at Kylo in the eyes.

-Did you draw this?

-Yes. Sorry it’s a bit messy, I didn’t have time to perfect it, but I wanted to show you that I appreciate what you did for me and-

Kylo continued talking, but Hux didn’t listen. He was too astonished to listen to Kylo’s rambling.

-I just… It’s really good, Kylo, really good. 

Perfect. It was perfect. That was what crossed Hux’s mind at that very moment. But of course, Kylo didn’t need to know that. Hux sat straighter on the couch and untied slowly his tie, putting the sheet of paper in the small table of the living room. Kylo was still sitting right next to him, watching every movement. Hux felt observed. Those brown eyes wouldn’t take the sight out of him. 

-I accept your gift. Now, do I need to escort you to the door? 

Hux was going to get up, but a firm had caught his wrist, making him sat down back at the white couch. 

-Now it’s time for the second part of my present.

Before Hux could say or do anything, Kylo was sitting on his lap, moving his hips slowly and taking off his loose shirt. For a moment Hux couldn’t move, he just admired that white skin covered with moles that made it look somehow purer. His eyes moved to the pink nipples and those strong arms circling his neck with care. All was slow, like if they were on a movie. Hux looked at Kylo’s lips, red and full, kissable. 

-Well, Hux -whispered Kylo against Hux’s neck- are you going to accept this present?

And the push of hips that accompanied the words was the last thing that made Hux jump. Within a moment, Hux was turning Kylo over, pushing him into the couch, grabbing both of his wrists in one hand and pinning them above his head. Kylo’s breathing turned heavy and his eyes were beginning to close. Hux found himself caressing Kylo’s cheeks. His heart was beating fast, faster than it normally did. And when Kylo leaned to the touch, Hux recovered his mind. That was wrong. Absolutely wrong.  

And Kylo didn’t have time to react when Hux suddenly got up the couch, fixing his clothes and throwing the shirt to Kylo. 

-I don’t have sex with whores. I told you already. 

Kylo sat, shocked and without knowing what to do, still processing what just had happened. Hux turned his back at Kylo, as he served himself another drink.

-You know how to get out.

He didn’t see Kylo leaving, but he did see the hurt in his eyes before he turned completely. And that didn’t make his heart shrink. Not at all. 

The door closed violently and Hux sighed, finishing the drink. What did that boy do to him? 

 

* * *

  
  


Kylo was leaning into a wall, the night was dark and the alley was completely empty. His feet hurt, he shouldn’t have wore those black heels. But he knew that they were the reason he had so many clients. People would be surprised by how many guys had a foot fetish out there, thought Kylo as he looked around. It wouldn’t be more than 4am and he was starting to get cold. His john was late as always. And the alley was empty.

He frowned and sighed, trying to think about something else. And Hux crossed his mind. His hands. How he had held his wrists so easily. He hadn’t expect Hux to reject him. And that made him somehow more interested in him than he was. Hux was a curious man. A week had past since the incident but Kylo couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

-Are you Kylo Ren?

A soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he had to turn around to see who was talking. He was a man, a small man with black hair and little hands. His presence wasn’t imposing at all. He even looked like he was scared of Kylo. That made him smile a little, feeling powerful before that man. 

-I can be anyone you want. -said Kylo, approaching the man slowly.

-I want to offer you a position.

The voice of the man was still trembling, but he didn’t push Kylo.

-I worked for Hux. I am always at his side when he’s at the bar. I’ve seen you there a couple of times.

Now Kylo was interested. Hux’s name didn’t escape his ears. 

-What is your name, darling?

-I’m Mitaka. Dopheld Mitaka. And I want you to take the job. It’s something you won’t refuse-

-Yes, yes, don’t go all  _ Godfather  _ with me, and tell me what’s it.

Mitaka gulped hard and looked at the empty street behind him, assuring that no one was listening.

-This may sound too harsh, and I don’t mean to be rude.

Kylo narrowed his eyes.

-Be Snoke’s personal whore. 

 

* * *

Phasma was sitting in the same table as always when Hux arrived. He was agitated, his breathing irregular and his clothes messed up. He looked like he hadn’t slept.

-Mitaka betrayed us. 

Without saying anything more, Hux sat besides her and lit up a cigarette with shaking hands. Phasma watched him, her eyes open wide with surprise. Hux took a long drag, trying to calm himself, thanking Phasma internally for not rushing him.

-He’s with the North now. And he took half of the income of last month with him. We are ruined. Snoke is going to see it and he’s going to take the North down because Mitaka is a fool, I trusted him, I-

-Boss calm down. We will fix this, we-

-I trusted him Phasma. -Hux said, looking at her deeply, tears emerging in the corner of his eyes- He was like my brother. I taught him everything he knows. I taught him how to survive. And now Snoke is going to ruin him, all because he… I don’t know why. I don’t know fucking why!

Hux hit the table with his fist, angrily and spilling a glass of scotch in the process. Phasma got up her chair and approach him slowly, thanking God that nobody else was in the bar at that time.

-Boss, stop this right now. We need to think how to fix this. I know what Mitaka means to you, but we can’t let that interfere with this situation.

Hux looked back at Phasma and nodded, trying to even his breath. 

-Get Thanission here. He’s getting a promotion.

 

* * *

-What are you doing tonight?

-Kylo, I told you before, I don’t have-

-I don’t have sex with whores, I know. 

Kylo jumped happily from the low wall he was sitting in. There was still light in the street and some cars passed. Hux was standing outside the bar, smoking a cigarette. He was clearly tense. Kylo could tell from the wrinkles in his frown. 

-But you haven’t answered my question. What are you doing tonight?

-I planned to stay home and watch a movie. 

Kylo smiled at that. He couldn’t imagine the serious, formal man watching a movie and eating popcorn. It wasn’t possible. 

-I don’t believe you. I bet anything you will actually stay and do lots of works until you fall asleep in your own desk. 

-Why would you suppose that? -asked Hux raising an eyebrow, with genuine curiosity. 

-Well, that’s what men in suits do, right? 

Hux laughed, and that was the first time Kylo heard that laugh. It was rough but soft at the same time, and made his heart beat a little bit faster (only a little bit).

Hux took the last drag of his cigarette. And Kylo asked him what which was his favorite singer. Hux lit another cigarette. And after that, another one. And another one. 

He had had a hard day, between the Mitaka issue and the governor actually trying to do something about the mafia, he hadn’t taken a break since 5am. Talking with Kylo was easy, he discovered, the way he could open up and speak with freedom about minor things, like what movies did he like, was something he hadn’t felt in ages. The only people he could talk with was Phasma and until now, Mitaka. Now he didn’t think he could trust anyone. Phasma could betray him at any moment. Thanission was only a kid. But here he was. Talking to a whore in the middle of the night after ordering two politicians to be killed. It was almost surreal. Or maybe, it was only the tiredness fault. 

Kylo, meanwhile, was fascinated with Hux. He couldn’t take his eyes away from him, he couldn’t stop listening. The way he talked was almost cold, but he knew that deeply there was an unfamiliar warm inside his words. He never stretched his answers, but he answered thoughtfully, taking Kylo’s questions with a seriousness the other had never felt. Nobody respected him. Kylo was used to that. But, somehow, Hux wanting to talk with him and not wanting to have sex was comforting. 

-How much?

A deep voice interrupted their conversation. It was a man, a tall man, and Hux could swear it was the one he had killed days ago. Anger began to invade him. Man like that made him sick and he didn’t know why.

Kylo, however, changed his relaxed pose to a more seductive one, letting the coat he was wearing slip a little, showing his pale collarbone.

-Fifty a blowjob, a hundred all the way and we can discuss the price if you’d like other things. My place, always with condom and payed in advance.

The man seemed to think about it, checking Kylo out noticeably. Hux frowned. The lust of that man was disgusting, the way he looked at Kylo as if he was a piece of meat was revolting. 

-Okay, I-

-Five hundred. You take it or leave it.

Hux didn’t know what he was thinking when he said that. He didn’t know why he had thought it was a good idea. His words came slow but firmly. He didn’t look away when the man nearly killed him with his sight.

-And who the fuck are you?

Kylo was confused. He didn’t know what the fuck was doing Hux. He didn’t want to know, because right now, the main concern was not to let the big man reduce Hux to a bloody mess.

-Hux, a hundred it’s fine, don’t-

-No. Five hundred. Take it or get the fuck out of here.

The man didn’t leave. Instead, he grabbed Kylo by the arm. Great mistake.

-You heard him, ginger bitch, one hundred is more than enough,-

Hux sighed and when he was about to take out his gun, the man fell to the pavement. Kylo stood there, his breathing uneven and with anger in his face. The man had received an elbow to his ribs. Kylo wasn’t a delicate flower. Hux learned that immediately. 

-Touch me again and you will find yourself with a broken nose.

The man looked shocked at the pair, with a hand in his ribs, eyes open as far as they could. Hux had the gun at sight and Kylo looked as if he was about to jump on him and do as he said.

-Okay, no need to get violent, I’ll just -he whimpered as he got up, grabbing at his side and backing off slowly- I’ll just go.

They watched how the man ran away, as he disappeared in the darkness. The silence fell over their shoulders. Hux covered his gun and sighed. If only that son of a bitch hadn’t interrupted him…

-Why have you done this?

Kylo’s voice was full of hatred. He couldn’t believe Hux had let him lose a client that actually accepted the hundred dollar deal. It was unbelievable. 

-Kylo, look…

-No, you don’t understand! Maybe someone like you, who lives in a fucking penthouse and wears expensive watches while wasting his money in the casino, doesn’t understand how this hundred meant to me! -Kylo talked infuriated, collecting himself and disposed to leave- Now I’m gonna have to walk around the street until I found another dumb man who is disposed to pay a hundred to fuck me and-

-Kylo, stop.

Hux grabbed his wrist. It wasn’t a strong grip, but it was enough to make Kylo stop. 

-Come with me. Come to my house tonight. You will have the five hundred dollars. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, it helps me to write!


	3. Putting holes in happines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Kylo spend a night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry I'm late. Hope you enjoy the chapter. I will be faster the next time. Sorry if it has typos or something, english is not my first language. Just let me know if you find a big one!

Kylo wasn’t angry anymore when they got to Hux’s apartment. Five hundred for a night wasn't bad at all. And it was with Hux. Finally. He had wondered long enough how much time would Hux need to fall for him and decide he wanted to fuck him. Now it was the time. Hux had driven them with his expensive car, all the way checking the time with his expensive watch and texting someone (probably Phasma) with his expensive phone. Kylo couldn't be prouder. Hux had fallen for him like all of the other men before him. But then again, that made him feel strangely sad. He wouldn't talk with Hux the way they did after this. It would be something he would miss. Those last days, the few moments when he had spoken with Hux, made Kylo feel as if he was more than a whore. As if someone really wanted to spend time with him without demanding a blowjob. Hux was an unique man. He acted as if Kylo didn't matter to him, as if he was only a whore, yet he had killed a man for him. Kylo remembered that night well. The blood. The gun shot. The jacket on his skin. Hux’s ragged breathing. All of it. He hadn't been able to stand up until Phasma showed up. No one had defended him. No one. But Hux had showed up. Hux had talked with him without wanting sex. Without seeking more than a conversation. Kylo had thought Hux was different. But time had proven him wrong. 

So when they arrived at his apartment Kylo couldn't help but feeling empty. Hux hadn't talked with him all the way in his car. Kylo knew that type of man. The type of man who liked a quiet fuck without words in between. As the key unlocked the door, Kylo was even more uncertain about what was going to happen. Hux seemed calm. 

-You can enter. 

Kylo did as Hux said and closed the door behind him. Somehow it felt so different to be there this time. The nervousness was creeping through his bones. Hux looked at him as if he wanted to say something. He hadn't moved from the door. But the words wouldn't come out.

Kylo sighed. He was going to have to start then. He inhaled deeply and told himself he could do it. Hell, he had done that already! He wasn't some inexperienced virgin about to get laid for the first time.He was a fucking whore goddamnit, he did this to pay his bills! But the feeling was there, and it wouldn't go away. So he swallowed his fears and dropped to his knees, without looking once to Hux. 

-What the fuck are you doing?

Kylo raised his head surprised. He hadn't expected that shocked face Hux was wearing, and certainly not that question. Maybe Hux wanted to began it himself? 

-I thought you wouldn't mind if I started. Some clients find it easier when-

-I’m not some of your degenerated clients, why did you think that I- oh come on, get off your knees.

Kylo couldn't believe what was happening. Wasn't Hux supposed to bend him over a table and fuck him until he couldn't walk? He had paid five hundred to spend the night with him and now he didn't want to use him? 

Slowly he got off his knees, not losing sight of Hux, who had moved into the living room.

-You know I thought we had passed that phase, -said Hux pouring himself a drink- You can act like a decent human being with me.

Kylo didn't understand anything. This was… new. 

-Why did you pay me five hundred then? Just because you like a pretty face to look at? -he didn't even hide the bothered tone in his voice.- I didn't know that's what gets you off. Or maybe you just have a small penis, but that would be weird you've been an enormous dick ever since I met you.

-Oh, shut up! Just sit on the couch and let me breath for once -sighed Hux, finishing his drink with one big gulp.

Kylo, still confused, obeyed Hux silently this time and sat on the big couch of the living room. Hux was now rummaging through a shelf right under the TV. He hadn't turned on the lights, so the only thing that illuminated the room were the lights of the city. Quietly, Kylo to off his shoes and made himself comfortable on the couch. He was cold from the streets, and the house wasn't exactly warm.

-Here it is! I thought I had thrown it away.

Hux was standing in front of Kylo, holding a DVD. It seemed rather old, and Kylo couldn't read the title. Hux seemed happy, and even if he wasn't exactly smiling, Kylo noticed the change. He looked younger. Maybe it was the stress. 

-We are going to watch  _ Grease _ . Is that okay? -asked Hux, already opening the DVD player.

-I guess. Haven't watched that one. 

Hux turned immediately. He was frowning, his face with a expression Kylo hadn't seen yet. He was almost afraid to ask if he had said something wrong. Kylo preferred a happy Hux than an angry Hux.

-Are you kidding?! Who hasn't watched  _ Grease _ ? Where have you lived, in a shit hole? 

-Well, not every one of us have born rich. I didn't get to see many movies as a child. 

-Well now you are going to see it. It's a classic. If you are something like me you're going to love it.

Kylo laughed softly and looked at Hux with a funny face.

-So you are comparing a whore to yourself? Such low standards.

-You are really an idiot -murmured Hux, moving to sit besides Kylo. The movie was starting, but Kylo couldn't look away from Hux’s eyes- I’m comparing myself to Kylo Ren. Who happens to be a whore. That doesn't mean you stop being Kylo.

Hux looked at the TV now, but Kylo couldn't. He didn't expect that at all. How could he, when all he had imagined for the night was a rough fuck, meaningless and empty. And now Hux said that. He didn't know what to think. 

-If you stare at me you're going to miss the movie.

Kylo quickly looked away and focused on the movie. Hux was right. After all he did pay Kylo for spending the night with him. If he wanted to watch a movie instead of fucking was up to him. 

-Damn. He's hot. -said Kylo when he saw the main character in that leather jacket. 

-John Travolta made me realise I was gay. I was eight. If I’m honest his butt is perfect. 

-Oh so you  _ are _ gay. I was beginning to think that you were straight. Although I don't think so, the stick up your ass is too big.

-Shut up and let me see the damn movie.

Kylo smiled and did as Hux said. The movie wasn't bad at all, he found. It was funny listening Hux sing to all the songs. Who would say he was a mafia boss when he sang as a fifteen year old girl. 

Soon, the movie was over. Kylo looked at Hux. He seemed tired. Or maybe it was just him. The yawn was inevitable. 

-Are you tired?

-Just a little, don't worry -he was exhausted- what do we do next?

Hux laughed and turned off the TV. He stood and looked at Kylo with an odd face.

-Follow me.

The house was truly empty. The minimalist decoration made Kylo feel alone. The house itself looked like if no one was living there now that Kylo could look around freely. That made Kylo think about something he had heard his own mother say. 'Your house is the reflexion of your soul’. Maybe Hux felt alone. Kylo could imagine him coming to an empty home, cold as him. But then again perhaps Hux liked it that way. Alone and sad. Hux had more common traits with him, Kylo thought. 

Hux lead him to a door in the end of the large corridor. Kylo was intrigued. Maybe it was a game room? Hux didn't seem the type of man who would have an entire room only for video games or anything similar to that kind of things. Too serious to care. But when he opened the door, Kylo couldn't help but feel his knees weakening.

-Make yourself comfortable.

It was a bedroom. A big bedroom. It was clear that it was Hux's. As the rest of the house, it was almost empty, except for a white painting hanged just above the bed. Kylo found himself feeling alone there too. He almost pitied Hux for that. Almost. Because somehow, he had misinterpreted Hux's words. Somehow he had gotten to the conclusion where, after the movie, he could go home and sleep as if nothing had happened. But no.

-You can wear these -said Hux, handing him a pair of clothing- Go to bed. I still have work to do. Don't know when I will finish.

With that, Hux turned away and turned off the lights, closing the door with him. Kylo stood still, the clothes in his hands and a bitter taste in his mouth. 

Okay, so Hux wanted to fuck then. The first thing Kylo did was going into the bathroom and brush his teeth with the first spare toothbrush he could find. He changed into Hux's clothes and folded his carefully. While he was pissing he considered the idea of preparing himself before hand, just to make things easier. He even found the lube in the bottom drawer of the nightstand, but at the end he decided not to. Hux hadn't ordered him to so it would be bad if he wanted to open Kylo himself. And he didn't seem the type of guy who would force Kylo into fucking without preparation. Right? Kylo didn't know what type of guy was Hux anymore. 

So he sat in the bed. And waited. And waited. And Hux didn't come. And Kylo was tired. Really tired. So he laid in the bed, only for five minutes, he thought, only until Hux gets here. 

Only until he gets here.

 

* * *

 

He woke up to an empty bed. First he was confused. This was his house, wasn’t it? But by the feeling of that soft mattress he knew that it wasn’t. He only let himself breathe when he remembered that Hux had brought him here last night. But apart from that, he didn’t remember anything. Maybe Hux had drugged him? The first thing he did was getting up and checking his balance. He didn’t felt dizzy and his head didn’t hurt at all. Carefully taking a look around the room, he didn’t find anything out of place either. The sheets looked untouched, the only messy parts where Kylo had been sleeping, and his clothes were where they should be. Discarding he thought of had being drugged he sat again on the bed. Kylo didn’t know what to expect nor what to do next. He still didn’t remember anything apart from falling asleep in Hux’s bed. Should he go? Before he could think further, a smell of something good -bacon?- hit him. Was Hux cooking? He didn’t look like the type of guy who would cook breakfast for himself every morning. But then again, after yesterday’s night, he didn’t look like the type of guy who would pay someone to come over and cook him dinner. Yesterday night. If someone had told him two days ago that he would enjoy watching a musical with one of the most dangerous mafia boss in the city, he would have laughed like it was the funniest joke anyone ever told him. But now, now it all seemed normal. Hux wasn’t the bad person Kylo expected him to be after he gave him the five hundred dollars in cash only to spend the night with him. 

So he got up again, shaking the thoughts out of his head and with the intention of finding Hux. It was easy to find his way out, after all, the house wasn’t that big. He ended up in the living room, which was exactly as they left it the night before. Hux wasn’t there. At this point, Kylo felt like he should find him soon, after all, it wasn’t his house, and he truly wanted to know what had happened. Following the smell of food, he ended up in the dining room, which was empty except for two plates with- eggs and bacon? Okay, maybe he had mistaken the apartment, this definitely wasn’t Hux’s-

-Oh, you’re up already. 

The sound of Hux’s voice made him jump. His heart began to race, how hadn’t he noticed that Hux was standing up just in front of him? And he was carrying a jar of fucking orange juice, of course.

-I was going to wake you up just now, -he said as he entered the room, placing the jar in the table- did you sleep fine?

Kylo didn’t know what to say. Hux was standing there, with an apron on and this expression like if he truly cared about him stuck in his face.

-Yeah, no- I mean yes, I did but why do you even- wait did you cook this?

He didn’t felt the right words coming out of his mouth, only a bunch of nonsense. Hux was being weirder than the usual and Kylo didn’t know how to process it.

-Yes I did -answered Hux, sitting on a chair- do you like eggs? 

Kylo stood there, with his mouth half opened and his brain empty. This wasn’t happening, Hux wasn’t asking that, no, nope. 

-What the- no, just no, I need to leave, just let me grab my things and- Kylo began to walk fasta around the room, looking for things he didn’t know and just trying to understand the situation.

-Kylo.

He stopped. Hux was looking at him with this amused looked that made him want to kick him. Hard.

-Are you going to leave with my pajamas on?

Kylo sighed frustrated. Of course he had those stupid pajamas on. How clever of him.

-Look, I’m just going to change and I’ll-

-So you are going to leave me alone after I cooked for you? Just sit and enjoy breakfast Kylo, you don’t have anywhere else to be.

-How do you know I don’t have anywhere else to be? -asked Kylo, mid annoyed for the funny tone of Hux’s voice.

-Well, do you?

No, Kylo didn’t need to be elsewhere. But of course, he was too stubborn to tell Hux. He wouldn’t let his pride fall, he might be whore but he had his limits. Hux cracked a smile and nodded to the chair in front of him. Kylo sighed and sat.

-So now that we are the bestest friends and you cook me breakfast and all that, can we talk about what the fuck happened yesterday? -asked Kylo, beginning to eat his meal.

-You came over and we watched a movie. You were tired so I let you use my bed. 

-Yeah- no that’s not what I wanted to talk about, just, why did you give me the five hundred if you weren’t going to fuck me? I mean, I didn’t felt as I had been drugged this morning and you certainly didn’t do anything before so-

-Wait a second, why would I drug you? Are you out of your mind?

Hux sounded confused. Kylo didn’t understand anything. 

-Well, you did pay the five hundred. I expected less sleep and more action. Maybe you didn’t want me to scream, maybe you wanted to cut me open while you fucked me, I don’t fucking know, give me a break.

The words hit Hux, who looked astonished.

-Are you… sure you work with the mafia? You do illegal things right, is it me or you-

-I have principles Kylo, I don’t go around killing people just because I enjoy it, and certainly I’m not a rapist. I think you knew I invited you here because you were about to go home with a guy that  _ was  _ a rapist. And don’t try to tell me wrong, I’m in this kind of business, I recognize one when I see them. 

-Look, Hux, I… appreciate that you try to… protect me? From that kind of man or whatever. I really do. But I don’t need that. What I need is money. And I have to take some risks if I want to get it. I wouldn’t be the first time someone drugged me. I’ve got better. Now I am capable of preventing these kind of things. I’m not safe. But that doesn’t mean that I can’t defend myself. So unless you’re going to be my new sugar daddy, you can fuck off the next time I’m about to get a client.

-So you would like a sugar daddy, huh? -asked Hux, raising an eyebrow, amused.

-Oh shut up. You know what I mean.

Hux laughed and shook his head. The warm in his eyes made Kylo feel bad somehow. He had considered it. He had, several times since he met Hux. He had consider having sex with him. But this was the first time he felt this hole in his heart as he thought about it. Maybe in another world. In another life. Maybe then Kylo would have had a chance. Hux didn’t want a whore in his life. Maybe he didn’t think of him as a whore, but that didn’t mean that he thought of him that way. 

-Look, just finish your plate. We can talk about this later. 

Kylo smiled and did as Hux said.

 

* * *

 

Hux didn’t like this at all. He hated it. Following Mitaka himself was degrading. Doing the dirty job. But he couldn’t let anyone do it instead of him. He couldn’t trust no one. 

Mitaka had been leaving evidence all night. First going to Snoke’s reunion club. Then with the bag of money. Hux wouldn’t be surprised if he suddenly found a letter written by Mitaka with the list of all the traitors. Luckily, Thanission wasn’t a suspect anymore. If he was betraying Hux, he would meet with Mitaka. They were like brothers. Hux knew that well. He was still surprised about how strong Mitaka had been to break that bond.  How coward- he corrected himself, how coward Mitaka had been.

Now, almost dawn, Mitaka was talking with someone in the dark alley. Hux couldn’t see much, but he could tell that it was a whore. How predictable. 

Hux narrowed his eyes and tried to see clearer. He couldn’t hear either, the sound of the bar downstreet too loud to let him. But he needed to know who Mitaka was talking to. He would know something for sure. That man was careless. 

And when they finally a car passed by and illuminated them, Hux couldn’t been more hurt. Mitaka was groping Kylo in that dark alley full of garbage. 

Hux sighed, closed his eyes for a moment and turned around. He had seen all he needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments help me update faster I swear. Hope you liked it! :D


	4. 15

Kylo was sitting in the foreign room, cold and sick. He hadn’t slept for days. Mitaka had brought him there, a mansion with a hundred of fucking rooms. His feet hurt too because of the heels. The only thing he wanted more than a warm bed at that moment, was money. The reason he was even there. Snoke’s mansion. That meant money. He just had to make sure that Snoke wasn’t a psycho. But everything in the house was alarming. Maybe it felt cold, just as Hux’s penthouse, but the feeling of coldness wasn’t accompanied with loneliness. It was just… fear that came out of the walls. Like if horrible things had happened there moments before Kylo arrived. Everyone was tense. Even the bodyguards that had accompanied him to that waiting room were extremely alert, as if they expected someone to jump off a window with a gun and kill them all. Or maybe it was just his mind playing games because of his nervousness.   
Either way, the time had come. In the middle of his thoughts, a young man he didn’t recognize had called him.  
-Snoke will have you now.  
The empty tone and the lifeless eyes didn’t give him much confidence. Without another word the man disappeared into the dark room and Kylo rose up from his seat. Before entering the room, he checked his makeup and opened another button of his shirt. He had to make sure that Snoke liked him.  
And as he walked into the room, he wished he had never entered. The smell was awful. Everything smelt like ashes, smoke and blood. It made Kylo want to puke. But he kept a poker face anyway. He had to.   
-Hello Kylo. Please take a seat.  
Snoke was in front of him, finally. His face was odd. He looked old, as expected, and a big scar parted his face, nearly surrounding one of his eyes. His expression didn’t give any trust to Kylo and nor did his tone, cold and empty as the man that had called him in.   
Doing as asked, Kylo took a seat, having a chance to look closely to that man. He may be a bag of bones, but he still imposed presence, he intimideted him so that even Kylo began to wonder where had he got into.   
-So Kylo -began to say Snoke- You got my attention lately. I have been getting a lot of positive reviews from my new assistant, Mitaka. I assume you know him, right?  
-Yes, I do. He’s the one who told me you wanted to talk with me.  
-Good. I hope he didn’t abuse of your services. I want to make sure that nothing happens to you, in case that we get a deal.   
Maybe those words would have reassured Kylo that Snoke was safe, but the way he phrased it… It made him even more nervous.   
-He didn’t.   
-Good. Now, let’s begin. Where do you live?  
As the conversation went on and on, Kylo didn’t feel that it was a interview but a deep interrogation. Snoke asked everything someone could, from how old was he to which was his favorite color. And as the questions left from Snoke’s little mouth, the answers left from Kylo’s automatically. He knew exactly what to respond to each question. Casual and flirty. Being all a man could want. Almost like a robot.   
Almost after half an hour of questioning, Snoke stopped talking and stared at Kylo for a long time, looking like if he was analysing him.  
-Well, I think you’d make a perfect bed companion. In that respect, you have the job.  
With that words, a sudden feeling of joy invaded Kylo. He had made it! He wouldn’t have to live in a shit hole for much time. He wouldn’t have to walk the streets just to get some food. He wouldn’t have to suffer as much. And maybe that thoughts were reflected in his face, because Snoke let a rough laugh, a laugh that made Kylo feel like something bad was going to happen.   
-It’s too soon to be happy. We’ve only talked about the first part. The… physical part. What do you know about me, Kylo?  
A tricky question.   
-Well, I know that you’re a man with a lot of money… And if you’d like to share some of it with me I wouldn’t mind to… favor you…  
Kylo put his flirtiest tone into those words, and slid a single hand to touch Snoke’s, a cold hand that was made of bones only.   
With that move, Snoke smirked and looked directly into Kylo’s eyes, almost burning him with his stare.   
-Good answer. Maybe that’s all you know about me but… I know a little bit more about you… Ben Solo.  
With that words, Kylo jumped off the chair, his heart beating faster than it had done in his whole life.   
-How..?  
The words wouldn’t come out, his body didn’t answer and his mind felt like exploding. Ben Solo. He hadn’t heard that name in years.   
-Do you miss them? I bet Leia Organa does. She said so in the last interview, she talked a lot about you. Her long lost son. Nine years, isn’t it? I still don’t know how did you manage to run away from home at 15. You must have been so innocent… so lost…   
As Snoke talked, he got up and circled the table, just to stand right in front of Kylo, who was speechless. Memories rushed back suddenly, all at once, and he felt like dying.   
-Yet you survived. Living in the streets for so long has made you change. Look at you, with your thousand dollar coat and your expensive mini shorts…   
Snoke’s left hand suddenly rested in Kylo’s thigh, caressing it slowly, softly. His bony hands only made Kylo want to throw up, to run and never come back. The way Snoke’s hands travelled up to his neck made him sick. But his body wouldn’t move. And his heart beat even faster, fear invading him.  
-No one would guess you live in a dumpster, your flatmates all sick junkies. Do you even wash yourself?   
And his hand was in Kylo’s throat, the long nails firmly fixed in the skin. And yet Kylo couldn’t move. Nothing felt right.  
-To be honest you are completely worthless. A piece of trash, only to be used and thrown. I’m amazed truthfully, that you haven’t died yet. Maybe I should kill you right here and end your miserable life… -with those words Snoke pressed harder into Kylo’s neck, making him choke- But luckily for you, there’s something you have that can be… useful to my work.  
When Snoke retired his hand from Kylo’s neck, he fell to the ground. His legs felt weak, weaker than ever before and his sight was cloudy because of the tears that piled up in his eyes.  
-You’re the son of the senator. The only person that wants to see this city destroyed. You know your mother. You know how evil she can be. How many deaths are caused because she can’t see further than the privileged people that surrounds her. You know that. You’ve lived it. You have grown up by your own, I bet anything you have killed people with the gun you hide in your little pretty purse. And no one has done anything about that. If you don’t carry the name Solo no one gives a shit about you. You’re not stupid. You know that.   
Yes. Snoke was right. He knew. He knew everything. He understood. The fear was gone for a second. Kylo saw everything crystal clear. Snoke was the one he had been searching for.   
-Tell me… Tell me what I have to do. I will do anything.   
His voice was shaking, just as the rest of his body. The tears finally fell. The wasn’t anything to hold them back. Snoke stood proudly before him. His smile was crooked, like he was.   
-You will call me ‘master’ from now on. Visit me here everyday at 6pm. I’m testing you. Do well and you will earn more. You have so much potential. Trust me, follow my instruction and I will make of you a man even greater than you could ever have imagined. But for now… -Snoke stroke his head firmly with one hand and with the other he opened his pants- Prove your abilities.   
To the first touch of skin a part of Kylo died that day.

-

Maybe his sight failed him but Hux could swear that Kylo Ren, the same man he hadn’t seen for weeks, just walked in into the bar and ordered something. He was right in front of Hux, sitting, completely alone. At first, Hux couldn’t believe it was him, perhaps it was only his mind messing with him again. But not this time.   
-Oh, Kylo is there!   
Kylo didn’t go unnoticed by Phasma either. They were alone playing cards and the bar wasn’t full so Hux feared that Kylo had heard her.   
-Lower your voice for God’s sake, I can hear you clearly -whispered Hux, with an unfounded fear about meeting Kylo again, finally after days of knowing nothing about him.   
-Yes of course. And that has nothing to do about you not wanting to speak to Kylo, right?   
-What? No. Of course not. Why would you even think that?  
-Oh nothing. Just that everytime someone mentions Kylo you act like a highschool boy with his first crush.  
-Let me stop you right there Phasma, Kylo isn’t more than another dirty slut for me.   
-Yes of course he is -laughed Phasma.   
Hux rolled his eyes annoyed. Nothing he could say would make Phasma stop teasing him.   
-Look I only came here to take a break from all the Snoke bullshit so I would appreciate if you would just shut u-  
His words were cut off to the sight of Kylo. He had turned and was looking right into his eyes. He was as beautiful as Hux remembered but something was wrong. Kylo’s left eye was dark purple and that made Hux strangely furious.   
-Excuse me a second Phasma.  
Hux stood up from the table without expecting an answer and walked to the bar were Kylo was sitting. He had already turned away and his dark hair fell gracefully down his back.  
-Hello again Kylo. It’s been awhile since I last saw you.  
Kylo looked at him again and Hux was able to catch sight of the bruised eyed closer. It looked painful and violent and his lower lip was hurt too..  
-Hey. Don’t you have anywhere else to be?   
His voice was as husky as he recalled.   
-Not tonight. Can I buy you a drink? -asked Hux   
-Why are you talking to me?   
-Why did you come knowing I’d be here?  
Kylo looked away quickly. Hux noticed his hand were shaking.  
-Just go, I don’t know why did I even come here-  
-Who did this to you? -demanded Hux putting a hand on his cheek and making Kylo look at him again.  
-Not your problem.  
-Maybe not mine, but sure it’s yours. An angry client?- said Hux softer than before.  
-No   
There was something in Kylo’s voice that made Hux doubt the answer he had given. It was strange to see Kylo in such a bad condition. Not only the black eye, but all about him was wrong. The fancy clothes he usually wore were missing, he wore a black hoodie instead, and his shoes were simple convers.   
-Not working tonight?   
-I’m working all the time.  
-What’s with the clothes then?   
Kylo sighed and got up, leaving a few dollar bills crumbled in the bar.  
-I’m not working on the streets anymore.  
He started walking towards the exit, leaving Hux behind, not expecting a reply. Hux was torn. He looked back and forth between his table and Kylo, who was about to leave.   
-Damn me for this -he said before getting up and following Kylo. Never had he felt more like a fool before. Following someone just because, after months of not seeing them.  
When he opened the door to the outside, he saw Kylo right away, leaning on a wall about to have a smoke.  
-Oh for god’s sake can you not follow me! -shouted Kylo- I said leave. me. Alone!  
Kylo started walking away and Hux began walking besides him.  
-I just wanna talk for god’s sake, can’t you be nicer for once?  
-Look Hux, I have stuff I have to do, so can you nicely fuck off? -said Kylo, walking faster.  
-Just tell me one thing! -yelled Hux. If Kylo didn’t turn, he would leave him alone, but seeing him again had brought memories back.  
For a second, Hux was sure that Kylo would continue walking, but finally, he stopped and turned.   
-What.   
-Are you working for Mitaka?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.
> 
> Tumblr -> gingerbitch-hux - Talk to me! 
> 
> Comments helps me write faster and kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Thanks to all of you who encouraged me to write it :D I hope you liked it!


End file.
